Historic Scenarios II
Historic Scenarios II: Troy & the Great Wall is a historic scenario for The Settlers of Catan and The Settlers of Catan 5-6 Player Extension. It contains two independent scenarios based on moments in history. On the Box Translated from the Dutch edition: Met de Historische Scenario's I (Cheops en Alexander de Grote) en II kan je "De Kolonisten" tegen beroemde historische achtergronden spelen. In deze doos herleeft de legendarische strijd om Troje en de bedreiging van China door Mongoolse horden. Met enkele eenvoudige extra spelregels krijgt "De Kolonisten" een nieuwe dimensie Troy De historische scenario's in deze doos zijn alleen te spelen indien men over het basisspel De Kolonisten van Catan beschikt. De uitbreiding voor 5 en 6 spelers is nodig om het spel met zijn zessen te kunnen spelen. De oorlog om Troje, die door Homerus in zijn "Ilias" is beschreven, brak vermoedelijk uit door rivaliteit tussen de steden Mykene en Troje. In dit scenario neem je namens één van deze steden deel aan de epische worsteling. De uitkomst is volledig open! Oorlogen zijn duur om jouw kant aan de overwinning te helpen zijn grondstoffen nodig. Voor elke bijdrage ontvand je handelspunten, waarmee een henselsvloot gebouwd kan worden. Deze biedt je tijdens het spel grote voordelen. Vergeet vooral niet om regelmatig je staf te versterken, want af en toe vinden er militaire confronties plaats... Voor 4 of 6 spelers. Vanaf 10 jaar. Speelduur ca. 90 minuten. The Great Wall Gedurende vele euwen was China het doelwit van plunderende Mongolen uit het Noorden. Om zich tegen deze woeste ruiters te kunnen verdedigen, bouwden de Chinezen een wereldwonder: de beroemde Chinese Muur. De spelers zijn Chinese vorsten, die elk de verantwoording dragen voor een deel van de Grote Muur. Zij besturen hun vorstendom en verzamelen grondstoffen. Als de Mongolen aan het plunderen slaan, moet de Muur sterk genoeg zijn, en als later nieuwe vijanden opduiken, moet de Muur versterkt zijn. Lukt dit niet tijdig, dan breken de woestelingen door en bezetten delen van het land. Bezette landtegels leveren geen grondstoffen meer op. Kan jij de Grote Muur tijdig bouwen en de Mongoolse horden tegenhouden, of ga je roemloos ten onder door de aanstormende vijand? Voor 4 of 6 spelers. Vanaf 10 jaar. Speelduur ca. 90 minuten. Inhoud 1 dubbelzijdig speelbord van 84 x 56 cm. 2 stansramen met kartonnen fiches en andere toebehoren, de spelregels Out of the Box * 1 Double-sided game board * 35 Hun chits * 7 Minus chits * 6 Decision cards * 10 Trade cards * 30 Trade chits * 1 Troy Victory Point marker * 1 Mycene Victory Point marker * The Pirate * Red Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits * Blue Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits * White Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits * Orange Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits * Green Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits * Brown Player pieces: ** 5 Great Wall chevrons ** 7 Special Ship chits Troy The Great Wall Additional information Category:Historic scenarios Category:Official scenarios